The present invention relates generally to a fluid container and, more particularly, to a push-knob fluid container capable of ejecting a fluid substance contained in the container in a fixed amount through an outlet pipe by pushing with a finger a knob provided at the top of the container cap.
A good many containers are available on the market for containing fluid substances, such as shampoo, washing cream and others. Since these containers are not generally of a type suitable for quantitative extraction of the contents, they must rely upon the observation and the sensation of pushing by the user to carefully release the contents for use. This is not only inconvenient in the manipulation and the use of the container, but because of excessive amount being squeezed out, this always results in wastage. Recently, there is known a kind of container where the fluid content can be extracted quantitatively by the push of a knob, such as the type of squeezable container for toothpaste. However, complicated constructions, relative difficulty in the production and higher cost are the drawbacks of this kind of container.
The invention has this for its aim the development of a push-knob fluid container solving the above known drawbacks.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a novel push knob fluid container equipped with a fixed delivery mechanism, capable of moving a pusher piston forward to thereby deliver the contained fluid substance quantitatively through a discharge hole by a gentle push of a knob or the cover and through a unidirectionally driven motion change mechanism.
Another object of this invention is to provide a push-knob fluid container suitable for receiving and packaging hygienically in entirety all kinds of milk, cream or liquid fluid matter while being capable of delivering quantitatively the contained substance by simple manipulation.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a push-knob fluid container capable of regulating the delivery amount by the adjustment of the press stroke of a drive mechanism and also capable of squeezing out a large amount of the contained substance at one time by a short stroke push manipulation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a push-knob fluid container capable of discharge action during both the press stroke and the return stroke by the recovery of spring whereby a double discharge amount is obtained and energy is saved.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a push-knob fluid container capable of achieving the aforesaid efficacy with the most simplified assembly construction and at the lowest cost of production.